


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by aquamarinedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, First Blade, Hurt, I made myself sad, I'm Sorry, Mark of Cain, Oops, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarinedean/pseuds/aquamarinedean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 10 'what-if'. </p><p>I apologise in advance. </p><p>If it's any consolation, I made myself sad too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

Okay but what if, at the end of s10, Dean gives into the Mark and he starts killing again, and the only thing that draws him out of his murder-filled haze is seeing the first blade, covered in blood, slowly sliding out of Cas' chest. 

Dean's eyes widen in shock as he realises what he's done, throwing the blade to one side and quickly scooping Cas up into his arms as he kneels beside his best friend's dying body. 

Dean's tears blur his vision, and his words are choked, as he mumbles a steady repeat of "oh my god, Cas, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I never meant to hurt you,"

Even though his vision is blurred and his head is spinning and he feels like he's about to vomit, he holds Cas close, gasping out apologies and watching as his friend's breaths become weaker and weaker with each passing moment. 

Dean bows his head, stares Cas in the eye, and begins to sing, his voice catching and slightly out of tune,

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," 

He pauses, struggling to breathe, still trying to cope with the fact that his best friend is dying in his arms,

"You make me happy, when skies are grey,"

He swears, through the tears, he can see the corner of Cas' mouth lift up in a tiny, reassuring smile, 'I'm okay, Dean, it's okay',

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,"

Dean pauses again, realising how true these words are,

"Please don't take my sunshine aw- Cas? Cas!"

Dean never finishes his song, voice breaking halfway through the last word, as he sees the light finally fade from his friend's eyes. Those eyes, which were normally the brightest blue, had been drained of whatever life was left in them, and Dean was to blame. 

Dean cried out, screaming his best friend's name over and over, clutching the lifeless body to his chest, unable to cope with the overwhelming grief he now felt. 

After he had screamed until his throat was raw, broken whispers escaped him, repeated again and again, as Dean rocked backwards and forwards, tears running in rivers down his cheeks, still clutching onto the trenchcoat he had once loved.

"Please don't take my sunshine away..."


End file.
